Love You, Love Me
by Wilia
Summary: A mixed bag of short Bits of story! Includes all sorts of genres and may involve either Mina or Kunzite, or both of them at any time.
1. Matchmakers Unite

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mina Harris dabbed at her eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup. Simone looked gorgeous standing next to Henry, the love of her life. They were glowing with happiness and as Mina looked around at the people who'd come to celebrate their joining, their happiness was infectious.

She didn't regret introducing Simone to Henry's younger brother, Mark. She caught sight of Mark standing as Henry's Best Man, clapping for his brother and new sister-in-law. Ultimately, she'd been the catalyst that brought Simone and Henry together, right? Mina snorted to herself, ignoring the wary glances she was receiving from the other guests on either side of her.

Ok, so Simone and Mark had been a bust. That was only because Mark couldn't understand the concept of one woman and one love at a time.

Simone and Henry's love story (or at least what she knew of it) began the day Mina headed over to Mark's home to give him a piece of her mind after comforting a teary Simone, yet again. Before she could do anything, she stumbled upon Henry yelling at Mark about his treatment of Simone. She'd left without saying a word to Mark that day, though she would admit to later "firmly" insisting that Simone let Mark go, after apologizing for introducing them in the first place.

A self-proclaimed matchmaker, with a less than stellar record of success, Mina decided to back off that day. So, she backed off _and _observed.

She observed the way Henry's eyes always followed Simone when she came into a room. The way he'd drop everything to be there for her when she needed Mark's support – and the fool wasn't there. She watched the way he'd given Simone her space after her break-up with Mark. Mina watched as Simone had begun to notice, appreciate and blossom with his attention. Now, here they were happily wedded! Mina sighed. She wanted that. While she didn't begrudge her friends that had already found their happiness, she couldn't help thinking about when it would be her turn.

Simone and Henry made their way back up the aisle to form their greeting line in the church's foyer. The guests began piling out and Mina saw an opportunity to make her escape. As the wedding planner, she really should have already been at the reception site making sure all was well. Mina just couldn't resist the urge to be a part of Simone's special day in more than one way.

Once she got out of the pew and onto an aisle, Mina tried to book it towards her car. It took her a few minutes to weave through the sheer amount of people in the aisle alone, let alone the foyer. By the time she made it to her car, her frustration was probably at a low simmer. It didn't help that parking had been ridiculous at the church. Though she'd gotten there early, people had gotten creative with their parking and her coupe was now sandwiched between a convertible and a truck.

Mina squared her shoulders and got into her car. She could do this. She'd done things more difficult than squeeze out of a ridiculously small parking space. She'd faced down controlling mothers of the bride! Mina turned on the ignition and put the coupe into reverse.

_BAM!_

She turned the ignition off, closed her eyes and groaned before leaning her head on the steering wheel. Mina had backed right into the convertible behind her, thanks to an overly exuberant tap on the accelerator. She jumped after hearing a knock on her window. It was probably the owner of the convertible.

"Hello? Miss?"

He had a nice voice at least. Mina resigned herself to her fate and looked up and out the window. She gasped a little when she realized who it was. Mina recognized who he was from Henry's family photos and Simone's description. Mr. Warner, super rich great-uncle and the benefactor for the couple's honeymoon. Mina got out of the car, closed the door and straightened out her clothes. She never knew when looking professional could mean another client. She clasped her hands to her chest and fixed her big baby blues on the man.

"I apologize sir. I assumed I could make it out of the spot without damaging your car. I have all of my information here, if you'd just give me a moment -" Mina trailed off as Mr. Warner stuck his hand up in front of her. He stepped forward into her space and took both of her hands in his after looking her over.

"I saw the whole thing. Are you all right? Do you feel any pain anywhere? Are you feeling dizzy?"

Mina stared at him dumbfounded. She'd just dented his ridiculously expensive convertible and he was more worried about her well-being? Why couldn't there be more men like him in the world? Except, maybe, like forty or so years younger, of course. Mina opened her mouth to give him a reply when his attention went to something over her shoulder. Mr. Warner gently released her hands and waved at someone behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a very, very gorgeous man who didn't seem too impressed with what was going on in front of him.

He didn't say anything. He merely took in the accident and then ran his eyes over her briefly. He then dismissed her by turning his attention towards Mr. Warner. Mina _almost _pursed her lips at him. Didn't he know what she'd just been through?

"What happened?" he inquired slowly, almost deliberately. Mina felt a shudder go down her spine at the sound of his voice. It was low, slightly gravelly and oh, so nice! Mr. Warner mistook her shudder for fear and placed a comforting hand at her back.

"This lovely young lady had an accident. With your car, my dear nephew. Nothing to worry about."

Mina choked. No wonder he'd been so dismissing about the car! The car wasn't even his! She sheepishly met the stranger's gaze.

"It's all really no fuss," Mr. Warner continued before turning to Mina. "You take that car to my man, young lady. He'll get that dent right out. Anyway, never mind the cars." Here he paused and beckoned the man, Kai, over. "Don't pout, Kai. I'll take care of your car as well."

Mina glanced over at Kai quickly. If that was a pout he had on, the worried frown she was sporting was a megawatt smile. Something struck her as funny in that thought and a giggle escaped. Mina immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Finally, Kai's expression changed. He raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"I don't mean to laugh, this isn't funny. I apologize." Mina wrung her hands in front of her.

"Oh, but this is perfectly delightful, don't you see? This meeting was meant to be."

Mina and Kai both swung their heads towards Mr. Warner incredulously.

"Mark my words. Within a year, we'll be hearing more wedding bells from you two. I don't mean to brag, but I did bring Simone and Henry together and now look at them! I have a knack for these things!" Mr. Warner crowed, clapping his hands delightedly. Mina gulped and wondered just what strange universe she'd stumbled into. She looked to Kai for support, but she was beginning to think only had one mode: Seriously Unaffected.

That was, until he winked at her.

* * *

**AN: **So, I'm still pushing to get through **_Round and Round _**but I figured you needed something to tide you over until I can finally churn those chapters out. Or, I just really wanted an excuse to distract myself and write Bits here and there. These Bits will be unconnected unless you review enough for me to continue on in that AU!

Umm, check out my profile to find short bits for the rest of the girls and boys, **coming soon!**


	2. Wartime!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Highness! They're here! The King and his men are here!"

Serena's maidservants tittered excitedly amongst themselves. Mina merely raised an eyebrow in their direction and they quietened down, standing behind their Princess in a more respectable manner. Serena inclined her head in Mina's direction in gratitude. Mina smiled and winked in her direction, earning a huff of amusement from her cousin.

Serena was resplendent in the finest silks and fabrics and the Ainean colours. Mina, herself, was dressed much like her cousin. Their intent was to greet the T'vian King and his men with a traditional Ainean welcome. Later, during the feast to be held in their honour, the women would incorporate T'vian dress. There were to be many opportunities to showcase the Ainean willingness to co-operate and compromise with T'via. Mina, personally, was looking forward to the opportunities to dress in finery.

The trumpets sounded and the doors to the Grand Entrance began to slowly swing open. Mina and Serena awaited their first glimpse of their future. Four figures walked towards them along with their armed escort and Mina narrowed her eyes in thought. There were meant to be five. Where was the fifth? When they were closer, Mina ran her eyes over each one, making note of their vastly different appearances, the way they held themselves and who was doing the very same thing she was. Mina inwardly groaned, wondering where Lita was. She was supposed to be here by now. Mina needed her perspective on the men and their armed escort. Every bit of information was precious and needed to be analyzed.

The men came to a stop a ways from Serena and Mina as the official introductions were made. They bowed and the women curtsied. The two groups then moved closer in order to be able to speak without having to raise their voices to be heard.

"We welcome you into our Palace, your Majesty." Serena paused and her gaze flit over the King's men. "Was there not a fourth among your men? The missive explained that you were coming with four of your men."

"Your gracious welcome and hospitality are appreciated, Princess. We regret to inform you that one of my men was injured in an attack just beyond your borders. He is in capable hands and will join with us as soon as possible."

Serena placed a hand to her chest and nodded. The King gestured to his men, each of whom stepped forward.

"May I introduce my men." He proceeded to call out their names and titles but that was redundant information to Mina. Each of these men were important figures in T'via. She would not be doing her job properly if she did not know their faces, titles and ties to the King. Mina curtsied to each one politely, noting that one in particular was observing her with intensity.

Serena gestured towards Mina. "May I introduce my cousin, Lady Mina." The men bowed towards her accordingly as Serena paused in her introduction. "She is also the recently appointed Head of the Royal Guard."

If the men were surprised, they hid it well. No one had known of her appointment until this announcement, just now. She wondered if they were probably thinking she was nothing more than a pretty ornament meant only for court. Mina smiled demurely at them before something else caught her attention.

It was Lita, making her way towards them, head held high and green eyes already glowing with challenge. To top it off, she was dressed in traditional Ainean upper garments for women, but had chosen to complete the ensemble with a pair of trousers made of a fine, light fabric and embroidered with silk flowers. She looked wonderful and perfectly acceptable, of course, but was it really so hard to put on a dress? Mina resisted the strong urge to raise her eyebrows. Lita came towards the group and took her place beside Mina.

"Forgive my tardiness, your Highness. The issue you spoke of has been dealt with," Lita explained to all listening ears. Mina hadn't heard of any orders given to Lita. Unless this was their way of giving an excuse for her arriving late to this very important introduction, for no reason other than her own stubborn...

"Thank you, Lady Lita." Serena gestured towards Lita. "Forgive her, Sirs. This is Lady Mina's second-in-command, Lady Lita. She was delayed in order to carry out instructions I'd given her just before your arrival." There were more bows and curtsies before Mina could catch Lita's eye. Lita inclined her head towards Serena.

Something was amiss. There would be an explanation coming for this, Mina would make sure of it.

* * *

**AN: **Wartime!AU – Mina! Full of spunk and steel, and doing it in high heels! Once again, I'm not good with Royalty particulars...

Please enjoy and review!


	3. Snapshots

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Kai woke up to a weight on his chest and still sleep disoriented, he almost panicked. He relaxed once he realized what it was. Kai looked around and realized that he'd fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. He wondered what time it was.

He gazed softly at the Little Lump on his chest: Bridget Rasmussen, one year old, and ever since her birth – the apple of his eye. Kai had the day off today and had jumped at the chance to be a stay-at-home dad, even just for the day. Mina was using the day to get errands done and hopefully find some time to relax with the girls. Kai knew it wasn't always easy for a social butterfly like Mina to be cooped up in the house all of the time, but she'd adapted to motherhood with an ease that didn't surprise him.

Kai was feeling pretty comfy on the couch and he knew Bridget was, sprawled as she was across his chest. So, he just lay there thinking. It was strange to be doing nothing and still be getting in some valuable bonding time with his little girl.

Kai had often thought that becoming a dad would mean becoming more busy, more rushed and living a hectic life balancing work and fatherhood. He hadn't been wrong, of course. It was just that he was noticing the slower, little moments in life a lot more now. These moments were probably always here and there and everywhere but he hadn't noticed or appreciated them until now.

The front door of the house creaked open and Kai heard Mina mumbling about something or other as she came in. He closed his eyes and waited. Her footsteps came into the living room and he heard her quiet gasp of surprise as she found them on the couch. Predictably, it was followed by a sigh of delight. Then her footsteps hurried away.

Once he knew she was gone, Kai smiled to himself. If he timed it right he could move the arm that had fallen asleep and position it better before she got back with the camera. Kai heard her footsteps returning and resumed feigning sleep. Just for his wife.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

* * *

**AN: **Mush Alert! So, I've decided to give Nate a break on the 'Daddy' thing. Daddy Kai rocks!

Thank you to the guest and **Isis Aurora Tomoe **for reviewing!

Be sure to check out my profile for the other stories! Please enjoy and review!


	4. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mina gazed longingly at Kai across the room. He looked really good in the shirt she bought for him. _Really_ good. Mina sighed again. Her cousin, Pauline, shook her head.

"You look like you could eat the poor man up, you're devouring him with your eyes."

Mina nodded without taking her eyes off her man. "I could." She shrugged and turned towards Pauline. "Since our end of the family is in charge of this year's Harris family reunion, Kai and I had to put things together. Mom and Dad have their issues, Jay and Rei won't be coming for a few days and the rest of my siblings totally flaked on me. I haven't had alone time with the man in ages."

Pauline nodded in sympathy. "I know what that's like. For what it's worth, you've both done a wonderful job. As usual, Kai is a favourite with the uncles and aunties."

They both looked across the room at the little group gathered around Kai. Pauline giggled when one of the aunties reached up, up, up, to pat Kai's cheek affectionately. In response, Kai bent over and kissed her weathered cheek, prompting a bright smile. Mina chuckled and shook her head. She looked around the place and took in the kids running around haphazardly and the adults mulling about moving from conversation to conversation. Pauline tapped her shoulder.

"I'm just going to go look for my little one. I'll see you later, cousin."

Mina waved Pauline off. "Give Marie a kiss for me. Better yet, find me after you've found her. I haven't even had a chance to say hi to your husband yet."

"Will do!" Pauline called over her shoulder as she set off to find her little family among the mess of adults holding conversations with each other and the children running around.

Mina made her way into her parents home and up to her old room for a breather. She was _exhausted. _She also couldn't understand how her mother had done all of this single-handedly while Mina and her siblings had been growing up. Mina collapsed onto her bed and sighed happily.

Moments later there was a knock at the door and Mina barely remembered to groan quietly.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

Mina smiled and relaxed. "Come in!"

Kai slowly opened the door and came inside. "I can't handle all of that out there by myself."

Mina yawned while nodding. "I know. I just need a moment."

Kai sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at Mina who lowered her head onto her folded arms.

"We have a few minutes. Your great-aunt is corralling everyone for dinner."

Mina lifted her head. "A few minutes for what?"

Kai shrugged, a small teasing smile on his face. "You tell me."

He began to lean in towards Mina and she felt her breath quicken just a tiny bit. She leaned in closer to him, anticipating the kiss when her bedroom door swung open.

"Aaah! Gross!"

"What are they doing?"

"They're in love. Mommies and Daddies kiss when they're in love."

"That's not Mommy and Daddy! That's Aunty Mina and Uncle Kai!"

Mina met Kai's amused gaze and sighed resignedly. He nodded in the direction of the open bedroom door where the children were standing. "I've got the kids. See you downstairs in a bit?"

"Yep."

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear that had her flushing and the kids giggling at the door.

Somehow, she was going to get through this long weekend.

Somehow.

* * *

**AN: **You might've noticed that I've named the chapters. This was to make it easier for you and me later on. Check out my profile for updates on the other Bits!

**Guest reviewer: **Wow! Thank you very much! Your review made me smile. Widely. :)


	5. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Once upon a time...

* * *

_Snip snip snip!_

"You've only to trust me, Mina. Haven't I taken care of you all of your life? I'm doing this for your own good."

"Why are you acting this way, Mother? I don't mind that you cut my hair, only how will you get back into the tower without it?"

"You must be kept safe. I will keep you safe and die trying."

"You're frightening me, Mother. What is going on?"

Lorna finished cutting Mina's hair, making it so that it now came down to her shoulders. Mina watched as she put the scissors down and then threw her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, darling. So sorry." Wet patches formed on the fabric of her dress covering her shoulders, from her mother's tears. Mina sat silently, her mind racing to figure out what was going on. In all of her years she'd never seen her mother lose her composure like this. Then, just as suddenly as the emotional outburst began, it stopped. Her mother wiped her tears, took a deep breath and held a hand out to Mina.

"Come."

Mina put her hand in her mother's and followed her to a section of the tower she'd never been allowed to go near. They went through a door, into the room and towards the back end of the room where there was a door that had been blocked off. Mina's mother let go of her hand and began working on clearing the door.

She was finished in moments and reached into her pocket, taking out a key Mina had never seen. Her mother unlocked the door, which unlocked quite easily, despite its age. When it opened, Mina stepped forward to peek through and saw a stairway leading down to the bottom of the tower.

"Mother! There was an entrance all of this time? Why use my hair-"

"There are no time for questions, my sweet. Forgive me." She turned towards a wardrobe nearby, opened it and removed a cloak and a parcel wrapped in cloth. Mina was handed the cloak and her mother waited for her to put it on before handing her the parcel. "You must deliver this parcel to the king and no one else."

"The king? How am I-"

"Hush. Once you go down these stairs, there is a pathway that you must follow. Stay on it and do not remove yourself from it. It will lead you to a friend of ours who will help you the rest of the way. Promise me you will do this, Mina. Promise me!"

Mina nodded, frightened by the intensity of her mother's gaze. "I promise, mother. What will you-"

"Go. Go now."

"But-"

"Go!"

Mina turned and ran down the stairs and onto the pathway that began at the bottom. It headed west, towards the setting sun. Mina ran on and stopped for nothing, not even the tears that coursed down her cheeks.

The feeling of dread that had been a tiny seedling back at the tower was now growing within her, becoming a full-fledged panic. She focused on keeping it at bay for now as she ran on.

She was sure her mother's life depended on it.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so aside from **Round and Round**, these stories have been floating in my head for these characters. These will be Fairy/Folk tale mash-ups that are somewhat based on the stories they originated from...

I'm not very good at staying consistent with language from a certain time period, please bear with me!


	6. Fairy Tales 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mina ran on, pausing here and there to gain her breath before she began running once again. She made sure to keep to the path but night was drawing near and she would no longer be able to see the path as easily.

She'd made sure to keep her eyes open, not wanting to miss the friend her mother had spoken of. So far, there'd been no sign of human life ever since she'd left the tower that had been her home for as long as she'd known.

Mina slowed to a walk and attempted to even out her breaths. She made sure to keep her senses alert, as her mother had taught her. The sounds of the forest around her were the usual sounds. Mina looked to the sky and realized that it would be time to find shelter soon. Time waited for no one.

_There! _The strange rustling noise she'd been hearing for a while now. Mina had been suspecting that someone had been following her for the last while. She made sure not to turn towards the noise, keeping a nonchalant facade in order to draw out the stalker.

Her mother often said that in order to know _how_ to defeat an opponent you had to know _who_ they were.

Mina calmed her breathing and focussed on the rustling noise following her every step. She slowed a little, to allow the stalker to close in. It was a risky step, she knew, to allow him a false sense of advantage. He might be able to overwhelm her.

Mina listened for the tell that would let her know when he was about to attack. Several twigs snapped under the weight of the stalker, letting Mina know the general direction he was coming from. She waited and the rustling noise stopped for a moment. Mina prepared her stance and made sure to plant her feet firmly on the ground.

Everything happened so quickly. The man flew out of the forest his hands out in front of him as he prepared to grab Mina. Mina tossed the package to the side and dropped to the ground, letting his momentum help her. He'd been moving so fast, that he couldn't stop himself from tripping and falling over his own feet. Mina saw her chance and in a moment, she had a knee pressed into his back and had one of his arms bent backwards and up in an uncomfortable position. With her free hand, she pulled his ponytail backwards, causing him to moan in pain.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"_Who _are _you?_ I'm the one that should be asking that question."

Mina snorted. "You're at _my _mercy."

The man sighed. "It's true. I am Artemis and this forest is my home. Which would make _you_ a trespasser, wouldn't it?"

Mina nodded, though he wouldn't be able to see it. "I suppose. Why did you attack me?"

"Why did you attack _me?_" The man whined.

"You were following me!"

"Well, you were trespassing!"

Mina was at a loss for words. She hadn't had much contact with others outside of the tower but this conversation was a first. An idea struck her.

"What do you know of Lorna?"

The man tensed underneath her. "Lorna who?"

"I'm her daughter."

Artemis expelled a huge breath. "How do I know what you're saying is true, that is, if I even knew of a Lorna?"

"She sent me to find you. She said you would help me get this parcel to the king. Will you help me?"

* * *

**AN: **I'll begin asking you now but perhaps it'll be more apparent a few more 'chapters' in to this AU. What fairy tales do you see? I do intend to continue this AU as well as the WartimeAU!

Please enjoy and review!


	7. Wartime! 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Malakai sat in his room brooding at the end of his first full day in Aineas. The room he'd been given was warm, inviting and colourful. Very Ainean. He had no problem adjusting to the unfamiliarity of new places, it was part of his job description to do so. Malakai simply had a lot on his mind.

There was Zachari, but in the hands of the little apprentice, he would recover. Nevermind the fact that he'd left men behind to bring Zachari when he was ready. They served a dual purpose. They were to guard the defenseless prince while he stayed with his little healer and they were to investigate the circumstances of the Riad attack.

That was no random attack. Somehow the Riad had found out about the decoy party they'd sent on the main route from T'via to Aineas and were ready and waiting for Darien on the forest route they'd taken instead. Malakai clenched his jaw, letting that be the only outward sign of frustration he would show at the moment.

Malakai sighed quietly. His hands were tied and would be for as long as they were in Aineas. He could not pursue the reason they knew about the attack head-on and risk offending their hostess. Malakai knew the main purpose of this trip was to begin tying the Ainean and T'vian kingdoms together through their respective monarchs.

This thought brought a hint of a smile to Malakai's face. Just a hint. Darien was more nervous than he let on. Malakai knew that Darien was fully on board with this union and was working harder than everyone to have it come about. Still, this union involved his marriage to a woman he'd only ever known from a distance. Until now.

For Malakai's part, he was there to protect and support his liege. Friendship aside, his priority was Darien's safety. He was still trying to gather information on the insides of the Riad kingdom but compared to that, the Ainean kingdom was an open book. Long before this meeting, Malakai had taken the time to map out the key figures in Ainean royalty and politics. For the sake of Darien and T'via, he'd had to be thorough.

He wasn't a conceited fool. Malakai knew there was much about the Aineans that he had yet to learn. Yet, he had felt, going in, that he wouldn't be left looking a fool. His mind returned to the moment they'd been introduced to the newly appointed Head of the Royal Guard.

He recalled the young woman standing next to the Princess. Malakai had made sure to look her over surreptitiously, finally being able to put a face to the name, _Mina_. That announcement about her newly appointed position _had _been a surprise. Malakai expected that it had been an intentional one. He could understand the Ainean princess not wanting to reveal all of her cards at once.

He wondered about the young woman under whose care the Princess fell. They were cousins and that was a well known fact. Mina's beauty was renowned and on par with the Princess' beauty. Malakai knew that she was no court ornament or puppet. His intelligence gatherers told him as much. The wary, intelligent spark in her eyes as she watched him watching her told him as much.

Malakai let himself be distracted by the thought of her, only for a moment.

* * *

**AN: **These WartimeBits will have a very sporadic view of the WartimeAU timeline. I'll be jumping back and forth and criss-crossing characters so you can tie them together but it might be better just to treat each one separate.

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Please enjoy and review...


	8. Letting You Go

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Did you start this to just to play with me?" Mina grit out. "I'm not stupid. I know we _started _this as a fling but it's become so much more. I mean, hasn't it? For you?" She shook her head angrily at him, her long, blonde hair catching the sunlight as it swayed behind her. "I can't even _talk_ to you, I'm _that _furious with you."

Malakai said nothing, he simply let her storm and rage. He almost welcomed it. Almost.

"I've never even thought about a man as seriously as I do with you. You're my first – _argh!_" Mina through her hands up in the air and then began ranting at him.

"You - you _man_! Yeah, that's right I called you a _man_! You know why? Because you're a – a poop head. You're not only a poop head, you're a – an idiot." She seemed to be winding down now. "You're an idiot and I _love _you." She bit her lip, a habit Malakai found endearing and began pleading. "Don't do this to us. Don't do this to me."

"I think our time together has come to an end. You didn't think we could make this work, did you?" he asked. Malakai made sure to keep his tone calm and cool, which was a sure fire way to get her riled up. Mina began breathing heavily, chest heaving as she tried to find the words to express the multitude of emotions he was sure he was setting off for her. Malakai continued.

"I can't get attached, and I won't. This has been...fun. Let's go our separate ways."

Mina shook her head. "I've been dumped before and for far less reason. I want more from you because I know there's more."

Malakai shrugged. "There isn't." Mina reached for him but he pulled away. "I think we're done here, Mina. I have your stuff by the door."

She closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in hurt and when she opened them, there was new determination in her eyes. Mina pointed at him, her manicured finger was shaking at the end of his nose. "I don't believe you. I don't think I will. We _have _something but I can't force you through a relationship. I'm going now, just because I don't want you to see me crying." She took a step back and muttered to herself, although he could still hear, "Because that would just be the icing on the cake."

Malakai didn't move while she slowly gathered her things and looked back at him once more before leaving his place. Long after she'd left, he remained standing in the same place, staring after her. This time, he let his face reflect what he'd been holding back.

He thought of their relationship. Mina was several years younger than he was. She had many opportunities to fall in love and be loved. Malakai tried to ignore the voice that disagreed within him. He was...not _old _per se, but he couldn't get away with blaming his youth anymore. Now was the time to cement all of the things he'd worked so hard for in his professional life and family life. They expected him to marry well and he'd do that, in return for being able to take the business empire in the direction _he _wanted.

'_Still,' _his mind nagged. _'At the price of what?'_ Malakai looked around and took a seat in his living room, and let his mind float.

Their meeting had been accidental. He'd been at the restaurant to meet a blind date and she'd been there to meet a friend. Mina walked by in a phenomenal dress, causing a server to become so flustered that he'd ended up bumping into Malakai's server, which led to Malakai wearing the food he'd ordered. Malakai had been annoyed at the time, but that quickly faded when his blind date showed and he realized that it was the woman his grandmother kept trying to push onto him.

He'd been resigned, at the time, to an evening with a woman who couldn't be less interested in him. She had her own relationship issues, which unfortunately, she didn't mind sharing with him. Malakai happened to glance over at Mina's table, at a later time, only to find that whomever she was waiting for hadn't showed and she was packing up to leave. He expected her to leave without looking back but she made sure to stop at their table and apologize for the mess she'd indirectly caused. She even offered to pay for dry cleaning. Not many beautiful women he knew would stop to consider something like that. He'd declined her offer, thanked her and bid her good night.

The evening eventually ended and he went home. Several weeks later, he ran into Mina at a photo shoot for one of the magazines he owned. It was there that he learned she was a fashion designer and had designed the dress he'd seen her in, at the restaurant. Their acquaintance began growing into something more that day.

His phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. Malakai pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother. He answered it.

"Yeah."

"You've broken it off with that girl?"

"Hmm."

"You'll be bringing your fiancée to dinner tonight. Arrive early at Rachel's place and spend some time with her parents."

"Hmm."

"You won't regret this, son. That girl could do nothing for you, but Rachel _can_. It is _necessary_ that you make a good impression."

He let the silence linger.

"I won't speak to you when you're like this. Grow up by the time you go out to meet Rachel. I'll see you later."

He hung up without a reply. His mother _was _right. Fun was fun but necessary was necessary.

His problem had started the moment Mina became necessary.

* * *

**AN: **Malakai, for some reason (well, I suppose there is _some_ reason...), strikes me as a 'no excuses' type of guy. Even when he's being horrible, you know? He won't soften the blow. I also love placing Mina as a fashion designer rather than a model (as you can tell). I just think she could do the modelling bit, but she's just the type to want to control things as well, you know? Anyway, how do you think this one turned out?

Let me know by reviewing! Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Fairy Tales 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Mina let go of the arm she'd been holding at an uncomfortable angle, got up and stepped away from the man. Slowly, he stood up and turned towards her, watching warily as he rubbed his shoulder to soothe the pain. Mina looked earnestly into Artemis' eyes, willing him to believe her sincerity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and then ask you for help. I can turn to no other, you were the only one my mother instructed me to go to," she pleaded, hands held out towards Artemis. "If you will not take this journey with me, I will go alone."

Artemis simply stared at her, warily, without a word. Mina sighed sadly, taking care not to let anything come of the burning feeling in her eyes. She looked about her for her parcel and found it off to the side, covered in dust. Mina hurried towards it, picked it up and began dusting it off. She looked up the road, back down the way she'd come then looked down the other way to the road she had yet to travel. Without another glance towards Artemis, she began walking.

Mina was about 10 paces away from Artemis when she heard him call out to her using words she was sure she hadn't actually heard him use. She turned and stared at him staring at her. "Pardon?" she called out.

"_Ash leigh fwa ghelm._"

She stared at him, now slack-jawed and wide-eyed. The man had spoken _Tirnae_! Mina couldn't begin to fathom how he would know – her mother had always told her that it was the language of the Women. She quickly looked him over, reprimanding herself for possibly not noticing clues as to who he was. Mina couldn't see what it was that she was looking for but Artemis aided her there. Turning his back to her, he lifted his tunic over his head, leaving his back bare to her perusal. Silently, he placed his ponytail over his shoulder and let her take a look at the markings that ran down long his spine, beginning just above mid-back.

In shock, Mina put a hand to her mouth. Without thought, she stepped towards him and then she hurried towards him, eyes glued to the markings he bore. She stopped just behind him and had a hand out ready to trace the markings when she realized it might be rude to -

"Go ahead," Artemis called out softly.

Mina gulped and ran her fingers over the markings. She noted how Artemis hunched in on himself slightly, the moment her fingers touched the skin of his back. "I've never – This is-!" Her words failed her but she tried again. "My mother, she had a book, and this was in it. This is a _Tirnae _marking! Y-you're a bondslave!"

Artemis tensed and Mina removed her hand and stepped back. He slipped his tunic back on and turned. "My apologies for my indecency, milady."

Mina narrowed her eyes at him, confused. "Milady?"

"_Ash leigh fwa ghelm si v'taire._"

His gaze was _burning_ and Mina felt a weight settle on her chest. Out of nervous habit, she bit her lip. Her mother had raised her using the _Tiernan_ tongue and the language of this land, _Farsdan_. There was no saying that she couldn't understand what he was saying. The phrase was roughly translated, '_Bondslave to Mistress, myself, I offer thee. Vows taken, my freedom ne'er to see._' Artemis was offering himself up to _her_ service, but Mina couldn't understand _why_.

She didn't know him and hadn't even known of him before today. Could she trust him? Was this something her mother had foreseen? Would she be able to make this journey without him if she let his offer pass her by? Stuck in a moment of indecision, she did the only thing she felt she could do.

"You and I know this is binding and I wouldn't know how to release you. Can you tell me why you're doing this? You could've just accompanied me or even let me go on my own..." she trailed off, looking at him helplessly, silently asking him to clarify the situation.

Mina watched as shadows flitted through his blue eyes and his expression immediately became shuttered.

"I cannot answer you on this milady, one day, perhaps, but not this day. I will ask you to trust your mother's word. I am the one you were supposed to find. Forgive my earlier disrespect, I was not sure that you were the one I was waiting for," Artemis responded, inclining his head towards her in respect.

"Waiting for...what's going on?" Mina felt like she had more questions than answers after his response.

"Accept my vow, milady," Artemis pressed. "I will see you through your journey."

Mina stared at him a moment more and opened her mouth to disagree when she noted the tense way he held his body. Her mother had always taught her to look for the truth outside of words being said. This vow was important to him. From the little she knew about the vows, he would never be able to harm her but she _would_ be able to harm him.

She was by no means, a spontaneous woman, but she knew enough to trust her instincts. Mina opened her mouth to give her answer.

"_I-ir talish fa'ar, leigh fwa ghelm, pindar,_" she murmured, accepting his vow in the Tiernan tradition.

Artemis dropped to a knee before her and Mina stared down at the top of his head for several moments. The weight she'd felt on her chest, pressed down even more and suddenly Mina was wondering why there were two- no, three copies of Artemis in front of her as she struggled to keep breathing regularly.

"A-Artemis," she breathed before losing consciousness.

The last thing she heard was her new bondslave's cry of shock.

"Milady!"

* * *

**AN: **Umm, Tiernan's a completely made up language. So, yes. How am I coming along on this story? Review? Please? Yes? Thank you! _I'm_ actually getting excited about where this is going...haha!

Please enjoy and review!


	10. Fairy Tales 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mina came to slowly but her eyes seemed glued shut and there was an insistent pounding at her temples. She groaned and shifted. The last thing she could remember was – oh.

Had she fallen and hit her head?

"Milady?" The voice was nearby. It was Artemis.

Mina merely moaned at him and a cool cloth was placed on her head.

"You fainted. I've brought you to my home. We will wait for you to return to good health before we begin our journey."

Mina didn't move, any movement seemed to make the pounding worsen. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. Something important.

"Why did you become my bondslave?" her voice was hoarse and her tongue felt thick within her mouth.

The cloth was taken from her head but she could hear Artemis dip it into some water and then wring the excess water from the cloth before placing it back on her forehead. "As I've said, milady, I cannot answer these questions now. I can say that you are under my protection now and it is not a duty I will shirk. This journey is as much for you as it is for the parcel you've been charged with."

The parcel! Mina groaned and tried to sit up but Artemis held her down with little trouble. "I brought it with us. Your parcel is safe."

"D-did my mother charge you with this task? Did she have you become my bondslave?"

"...Yes." Mina noticed that he'd hesitated before responding. What did that hesitation mean? Since he seemed to be able to willing to answer some questions, she continued asking them.

"What are my responsibilities towards you? I don't know much about the Tiernan customs, I was raised differently."

Artemis gave a small huff and Mina thought that it sounded very much like a put-upon huff. "One of your responsibilities will be to be subject to my training."

"Training?" Mina repeated, incredulously. "I've been trained. My mother made sure that I knew the basics of Tiernan fight customs, I-"

"Lack the knowledge and experience necessary for you to meet with the King and not be killed for improper behaviour."

Ah, he had her there.

"I will be imparting lessons on finesse and -"

"Boring things," Mina interrupted, her speech slurring slightly. The exhaustion from the excitement of the day was settling in for a second time, but this time, she was already laying down.

"Ah," Artemis chuckled. "Perhaps."

Mina made an effort to open her eyes. When she did, she looked up and into Artemis's solemn gaze. "I will never mistreat you. I will take care of you to the best of my ability. I will consider what you have to teach me."

Artemis' gaze softened as he stared down at her and he inclined his head towards her.

"Yes, milady."

Mina nodded, moving as little as possible so as not to increase the pounding at her temples. She closed her eyes and sighed at the tiny relief it gave. Artemis refreshed the cloth he had on her forehead and Mina lay there thinking of her mother. Of the terrified look on her face as she let Mina go. Mina knew within her heart that the terror wasn't for herself, but for Mina whom she was sending away.

"My mother, I – I won't be seeing her again, will I?" Her voice cracked as the stress of the day fell over her and her gathered courage gave way to the despair that had been quietly growing withing her. "Why me? Why us? We were happy. We were happy in our little vale. What is happening?" her voice rose with hysteria as the fear she'd managed to reign in through the day bubbled up to the surface in the calm of Artemis' presence.

Artemis stayed silent, wiping at her brow with the cloth and then refreshing it before placing it back on her forehead. It started with one tear and soon enough another and another followed.

"How can she expect me to complete this task? I've never lived a day away from my tower. This is too much, it's too much..."

Mina surrendered to her tears and cried until there were no more. When her sobs subsided into sniffling, Artemis began humming. Mina quietened her breath and listened to his pleasant voice, belatedly recognizing the tune.

"I know that lullaby."

Artemis hummed a bit longer before he began to sing the words. It was a Tiernan lullaby that her mother had often sung to her as a child. It was somewhere in the second verse that Mina felt herself detach from the reality and enter the world of slumber. Still she fought it.

"We must begin tomorrow, Artemis. We...must..."

The singing stopped and a hand gently stroked her cheek.

"I give you my word, as bondslave, milady."

She gave no response, as she'd fallen asleep, but Artemis began singing again, anyway.

* * *

**AN: **...It's slow-moving for now.

Please enjoy and review!


	11. Aunty Dearest!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mina watched as Serena fairly floated on air as she went from rack to rack. Her usual, slightly clumsy gait was pretty much non-existent. Mina's gaze narrowed in on Serena's protruding belly. That extra weight must have balanced things. That "extra weight" was also her goddaughter and everyone in the _world _was eagerly awaiting her soon arrival. Mina sighed happily, drawing the expectant mother's attention to herself.

"You've got that goofy, 'I'm-going-to-be-an-aunty' grin on your face." Serena commented as her attention went back to the dresses she'd been looking at. Her face fell as she fingered a particularly fetching number that Mina most definitely approved of. "I used to be able to wear something like this."

"Honey, hush! You will be able to soon, just bring my goddaughter into the world first, ok?" Mina teased. Serena merely stuck out her tongue at Mina's teasing and continued browsing elsewhere, a soft, affectionate smile on her face as she laid a hand on top of her belly.

As inconspicuously as possible, Mina sidled up to the rack that carried the treasure Serena had just been fingering and took it off the rack. It would make a lovely surprise in a couple of months. She beckoned to a sales associate, passing by, and whispered her instructions for the gift. The sales associate looked over at Serena and grinned before returning to the counter.

"Hon?"

Serena turned around. "Hmm?"

"How are you feeling? Have we shopped enough? Do you want to go home? Are you hungry?" Mina peppered her with questions, not wanting to exhaust the pregnant woman. Serena's face lit up at the last question and Mina had to stifle a chuckle. It was a look so reminiscent of their teenage days. "Food it is!"

Serena cheered as they exited the store. Mina made sure to catch the sales associate's eye behind Serena's back and the woman nodded back at her. She'd return for the dress a little later.

* * *

A mere half an hour later, Mina and Serena were seated in a booth waiting on their orders. The little bistro was well-lit, had a lovely ambiance and according to Serena had wraps that were well worth it. Mina took in the interactions between patrons and the staff, enjoying what she was observing.

"What's wrong?" Serena intruded on Mina's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Mina responded, a bit distractedly.

"Usually, we're talking a mile a minute about everything, or something or nothing at all. You've been so quiet today. I thought that we'd eventually get to it but we haven't, so I'm asking, what's wrong?"

"I just love when you have your unusally perceptive moments. They _always _come just when I need them to," Mina answered drily. Serena snorted and waved her hand, dismissing the sarcasm. Mina watched as she took a sip of her herbal tea. When she was finished, Serena pushed the mug away from herself and sat up straight, hands primly folded on the table and her big blue eyes focused on Mina.

"Ha! Funny."

Serena cracked a grin. "Is everything all right?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. It's just-" she trailed off trying to find the words. "When I see you so ready to be a mother, it makes me question my readiness. Or whether I even really want to be a mother."

Mina paused but Serena only looked on encouragingly. "I think I'm more suited to be that crazy aunt that's always fun, you know?"

Serena nodded. "While I do think you will make a fabulous aunt and I know that being a mother isn't for every woman, but you still have time to decide."

"That's just it. Sometimes, it's terrifying thinking that someone will be so dependent on you in such a way."

Serena responded with a wry look. "So, I'm not terrified? I'm not praying that everything will go well with this pregnancy and this child's life? Not to mention what Darien and I will have to learn and become!"

"You know I didn't mean that," Mina soothed.

"I know you didn't. It's just, sweetie, you're not with anyone right now and maybe that's contributing to this. Maybe, when you finally find the one you're meant to be with and you're wearing his ring, it won't be as hard picturing having a child. His child." Serena's eyes softened and once again that hand went to the top of her belly. "I'm not saying whether you should or shouldn't have a child, but perhaps, give it some time, hmm?"

"Perhaps." Mina let the silence sit for a bit before she stood up to lean over the table and pat Serena's belly. "Come out soon, little one. You're making your mama talk a lot of sense."

"Ha. Ha. When is this food going to get here. I am soooo hungry!"

"No comment."

Serena pretended to chuck her fork at Mina who merely smiled and winked at her. Now it was Mina's turn to sit up straight and fold her hands primly on the table.

"Now," Mina announced. "On to important matters. Such as the budding romance between one Ami Anderson and one Zachary Lawrence! As well as what we can do to _assist _these two bumbling sweethearts!"

"Hear, hear!" Serena exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "_Now _we're talking!"

* * *

**AN:** These two! Love them together. Serena usually leans on Mina in most situations that they face together, but I always see the reverse, regarding motherhood.

Please enjoy and review!


	12. In the Silver Millenium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

There was, she periodically assured herself, a method to her madness. She was a warrior now and as such, had to take precautions that were sure to set tongues wagging, especially in her mother's court. Mina left her mother's private rooms after giving her greetings and made her way to her own rooms. She immediately dismissed the servant girls she'd been assigned, ignoring their gasps of dismay and set about unpacking her own things.

It didn't take long for Mina to realize that everything she had brought back with her bore the mark of the Crescent Moon reign. She looked down at the travelling clothes she'd worn to come home. It was a fashion popular on the moon, but alien to the climate and tastes of her Venusian people. Being her mother's daughter, she _always _dressed with purpose and intention but this particular dress was chosen for comfort and practicality. Mina fingered the sleeves on this lightweight, comfortable dress. When she wore this, she was at home with her girls, happily settled around some activity or another after a hard day of training, official duties and strategy sessions.

_Home._

Yes, the moon had indeed become a home to Mina. _Another _home. _Another_ part of her identity. Mina sighed. She loved her princess, her girls, her abilities but she loved her mother and her planet as well. When had service to the Crown become so all-encompassing? When did she begin to separate her life on the Moon from her life on Venus? She could hear her mother's voice in her mind, speaking the words she'd first sent Mina off with, when she first went to begin training on the moon.

_"There will come a time when your duty will weigh more than your ties to this planet, to me and perhaps to yourself. That is up to you, my sweet. Remember, there is no other who can fill the space of your existence, besides you."_

Mina came to herself and called for the servant girls to prepare a bath for her, she was getting tired and need rest for her busy schedule during her stay on Venus. Her home visits were few and far between, so she made the most of them whenever she returned. Mina watched as the servant girls fluttered about the room and then began fluttering about her. She gave in to their attentions, gratefully.

She was still a princess, after all.

* * *

**AN: **So, I wanted to continue doing vignettes with the girls and I actually dipped into the SilMil universe! I'm surprised because I'm generally hesitant to do so. It won't happen often. Eventually, I will get to doing vignettes with the guys...eeeeeventually.

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!


	13. You've Got Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Mina stood in the middle of her living room taking slow, deep controlled breaths. Inhaling, she raised her arms above her head, slowly lifting onto her toes to extend her spine. Feeling the stretch throughout her body, Mina let out a contented sigh, remaining in that position for several seconds before lowering herself slowly back onto her heels while exhaling. She repeated the Palm Tree pose several more times before starting to transition into another _asana_ when her phone rang.

She sighed, momentarily contemplating ignoring the call in favour of peace and quiet and a relaxing yoga session. So she did. Mina's ringtone stopped and the trill that followed after a moment of silence told her that whomever had called, had left a message. Mina took a deep breath and rolled her neck from side to side, ready to start her session, when someone began pounding on her door, the same time that her phone rang once more.

"MINA! Mina – Mina – you've got to open the door! MINA!"

Mina nearly stumbled rushing to the door as she recognized Serena's voice. She unlocked the door and swung it open, eyes running over Serena to make sure everything was fine. Mina couldn't see anything but that didn't mean something wasn't wrong with Serena.

"Serena, hon, what's wrong?"

Serena said nothing and merely rushed past Mina to grab keys in the bowl she kept them in by the door. Then she opened the closet in the main hall and grabbed a light jacket. Serena turned and thrust them both at Mina, who took them without thinking. Her face must've shown her confusion because Serena relented and sighed, meeting her gaze.

"You need to come with me. Put on some shoes and let's go."

Mina wordlessly obeyed. It wasn't often that Serena took this tone with anyone but when she did, Mina paid attention. She followed Serena out her door, locked it and then followed Serena down to her car, which was parked in one of the visitor's stalls. They got in without a word and Mina let the uncomfortable silence settle for longer than she wanted to, hoping that Serena would fill her in on why she'd dragged her best friend from her home without explanation. She fidgeted with her hands for a bit before shifting so that she faced Serena.

"You really need to tell me what's wrong. You of all people should know what's happening in my head right now. Is it you? Darien? The girls?"

Mina began wringing her hands when Serena hesitated, her mouth opening and closing while she tried to find the words.

"It's Kai. He's in the hospital-"

She didn't hear much of anything else beyond the word 'hospital', a strange buzzing sound filled her ears and she could feel her heart beat double as she struggled to bring in a breath. Immediately, before she could stop it, her mind was wandering down the darker alleys of her imagination. Mina felt rather than saw Serena's hand grab her own, squeezing for a moment before Serena let go to keep both hands on the wheel.

"H-he's alive, right? He's alive?"

Serena nodded. "He is but it, well, it isn't looking good."

Mina gulped and nodded, taking several deep breaths to calm down. It wouldn't do to lose her head in the midst of all of this. She watched as Serena rubbed her arm and bit her lip. Previous experience told her that there was something else Serena was keeping from her.

"Out with it. I don't like to be kept in the dark like this and you know it."

Serena blew out a breath of resignation. "We have reason to believe that this incident may not have been an accident. We think Kai was targeted and believe me, Darien intends to get to the bottom of everything. _I _intend to get to the bottom of this." Her fingers tightened on the wheel, her knuckles going white from her grip. "You should also know, it may have been intended for Darien. They were together at the time and Kai -"

"Did what he will _always _do." Mina finished for her, knowing full well that Kai had chosen to protect Darien first. Serena seemed to sense the frustration in Mina's tones and focused her attention on driving. Mina, on the other hand, began to get angry.

This was exactly why they couldn't ever work things out...and never would. All he could see was his duty towards Darien. It was the result of some pact they'd made when they were young and Darien, a budding businessman had given Kai the second chance the world wasn't willing to give to a convicted felon.

Mina sighed and massaged her temples. It wasn't as if he was the only one with intentional blinders on. Mina, 'Actress/Model Extraordinaire' knew she was career-driven and an alpha female and everything men tended to move away from. She hadn't wanted anything to do with a _criminal_. With a foundation like that, there shouldn't have been anything to build a relationship on. Not when there were plenty of fish in the sea making six-figures (or more)...who weren't biting.

Yet, Kai had wanted her. He'd made sure he got her and he'd done it without using pages from his manual on hostile takeovers. Kai hadn't charmed her or swept her off her feet. Instead, he'd taken her to the nearest fast food restaurant in her neighbourhood and ordered her a burger, fries and a fruit smoothie. Mina covered her mouth with her hand, not wanting Serena to see the smile that always spread across her lips when she remembered their first date.

After she'd spluttered for a good ten minutes at his nerve and stomped her feet, demanding that he make use of his wealth and give her what she deserved, he'd calmly reached over, took one of her fries and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly and deliberately. Taking his time, he'd swallowed and stared Mina down, before replying that he figured he _was _giving her what she deserved.

"After all, I need more time to get to know you and make sure you aren't just here for my money. Say three or four more dates," he'd drawled, amusement apparent in those grey eyes at her open-mouthed shock. Speechless, she'd plopped down in the booth across from him and after a moment she took a generous sip of her fruit smoothie. Despite herself, she'd been hooked that night. There'd been no going back.

Serena pulled into the hospital parking lot and told Mina where to go.

"I've got to pay for parking but I'll be up as soon as possible. He may still be in surgery, so we'll have to wait to see him," Serena warned.

Mina nodded, half listening, before rushing up to where Darien and the girls and Nate and Zach and Jay were waiting. She willingly let herself be pulled into Lita's embrace, accepted Rei's kiss on her forehead and Ami's hand taking hold of hers as she sat down in one of those uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs.

Apparently, Darien and Kai had been assaulted during what seemed to be a random mugging done in broad daylight.. The men attacking them had been armed with baseball bats and a strange assortment of weapons. One had gotten lucky and managed to hit Darien over the head, knocking him unconscious almost immediately after their attack began. It had fallen to Kai to protect Darien, while trying to fend off the muggers, hence why he'd gotten off with worse injuries than Darien's concussion and several bruises. Mina pressed a light kiss to Darien's temple letting him know she didn't hold him responsible for Kai's current situation. The relief had been evident in Darien's sharp gaze, but the guilt in them hadn't completely receded.

The hours passed and everyone except Mina took turns leaving to grab the necessities as they waited on news of Kai's health. At some point, she woke to find that she'd dozed off on Zach's shoulder. The doctor who'd spoken to them earlier was heading their way. Mina searched his face looking for any news at all.

"Excuse me, I've been informed that you're Mr. Rasmussen's wife?"

Mina sat up and nodded, standing to address him fully. "What can you tell me? How is my husband?"

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "The worst is over and though recovery will take time, he is expected to make a full recovery."

The weight that had lain on Mina's chest since Serena's announcement lifted and she took several calming breaths as the doctor updated her on what had been done and what would need to be done. When he was finished she looked at him earnestly.

"May I see him? I'll be quiet, I know visiting hours are over but I just need to see him."

The doctor nodded. "You may have a few minutes."

Mina turned and nodded at her friends, all of whom were looking at her, their happiness apparent in their smiles and nods. She turned back towards the direction of Kai's room and made her way to his room.

The room was silent except for the periodic beeping of the hospital equipment. Mina put a hand to her lips as she took in the sight of her bruised and weakened husband laying so still, _too _still on the bed. She rushed forward and ran her fingers through his hair before gently touching every part of his body that she could see had no bruising. Mina kissed his forehead , his eyelids and the tip of his nose before gently brushing her lips against his own lips. Swallowing thickly, she ran her eyes over him over and over again just thankful to be facing a period of recovery rather than grieving. She leaned down near his ear and began whispering what she should've been telling him all along.

"You promised to love me until death do us part. Well, you _didn't_ die and I'm _still_ in love with you. I'm sorry I asked for a divorce. I'm _so _sorry. I'm _sorry_ I blamed you when I was doing the pushing. You promised you'd never let me go, Kai! You'd better believe I'm holding you to it," her voice broke as the tears came thick and fast. "I _love _you. Move back in with me. It-it isn't the same without you, it will never be."

"Not...letting go. Never will. Loved you...before you...loved me."

Mina's head shot up and she stared at Kai's face. His eyes remained closed but his mouth was opening and closing as he slowly breathed in and out.

"You...needed time...space."

She bit her lip willing herself not to cry now. Mina could do that at home, as loudly and as long as she wanted to. Here, in this hospital room, she would be brave for Kai.

"I can't stay for long, darling, but I'll be back tomorrow. Rest up, you're going to need to be doing a lot of resting for the next while."

"Not...going anywhere."

She cracked a smile at his joke and brushed her lips against his, smiling wider at his contented sigh. Mina settled in the chair beside the bed intent to watch him doze until she was asked to leave.

Mina wasn't going anywhere either.

* * *

**AN: **A bit of a romantic break for me, a bit of a romantic bonus for you? Consider this a thank you for sticking around :)

So, I intended to go sappy and happy like I did with Ami and Lita but these two just wouldn't be written that way. I'm fine with how it turned out though, because I feel like I've missed Kai/Mina times. Life got a bit busier than I thought it would be over the weekend.

Talk to me!


End file.
